Apocalypse
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: It started off as just a quiet morning on Earth. Never could they have known that it would end up being one of the last 3 days of their lives.
1. Prologue

**Me: Mer this had to be done!**

**Rain: What did?**

**Me: A Scandinavia and the World apocalypse fic.**

**Rain: Oh….. But why?**

**Me: Cause it makes for some pretty epic story telling.**

**Rain: I guess that makes sense.**

**Me: Now my little creation, please, do the disclaimer.**

**Rain: **_**HedgieXCat Luver does not own Scandinavia and the World or any of its characters. All she does own is the plot.**_

It was a quiet morning at the Nordic meetinghouse. Well, quiet for the Nordics.

"Denmark, I thought I told you to refrain yourself from getting drunk last night," Sweden scolded the groaning country, "We have a lot of things to discuss today and I need you at the top of your game."

The drunken man groaned again and lazily attempted to wave the swede away and only managed to lightly slap Norway. Said country chuckled and gently ran his hand through his smaller companion's hair.

Finland sat across the table, glaring at the three of them while he stabbed his piece of toast. He looked at the Swedish newspaper Sweden had laid down when he went to make breakfast, and grunted because he could read it.

Iceland came walking in, a towel around his neck, and sparkling like a diamond in the sunlight. A grin rested on his face as he whipped his shower-wet hair out of his face.

Just a quiet morning at the Nordic meeting house. Just a quiet day on the planet Earth.

At least, that's what they thought it would be.

**Me: Yesh, this shall be beautiful.**

**Rain: It's a little short isn't it?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's just a prologue, so its okay.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Finally! I'm getting around to this. Gosh, I start all these stories but then never update them. I am retarded.**

**Rain: Your not retarded, you just have a short attention span and tend to forget things a lot.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Thanks. I feel sooooooo much better now.**

**Rain: Your welcome.**

**Me: *facepalms* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Rain: **_**HedgieXCat Luver does not own Scandinavia and The World or any of its characters, all she does own is the plot.**_

The Nordics were all sitting in the living room as Sweden went over certain topics they needed to address. He himself wasn't actually sitting, more like standing in front of the fireplace, on the small raise, so that he could be seen more clearly. Iceland was sitting upside down in the singular chair, Finland was sitting on the floor (as far from the others as possible), and Norway and Denmark were sitting side by side on the couch.

As Sweden was talking, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Well, more like a frantic banging, accompanied by someone's muffled voice.

Sweden, being the only one already standing, went over to the door and opened it to a very shocking scene. Standing on the front step, was Germany, covered in blood and looking like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He held in his arms, what appeared to be sister Britain, what with the grey hair and all.

At first, all any of the Nordics could do was stare in shock, until Sweden got his mind back about him.

"Germany, what the hell happened?" He asked, moving to usher him and sister Britain in.

"No, there's no time to explain." Germany quickly glanced behind him, as if making sure he wasn't being followed, "Guys, you all have to get out of here. It's not safe."

"Why isn't it?" While Germany had been talking, Denmark had gotten up and walked over to stand by his friend, "Germany, what the hell happened?"

"I said there's no time to explain! We have to go NOW!"

Suddenly there was a strange whirring sound that filled the air. Germany's eyes grew large and he looked fearfully behind himself. What one could see, was what appeared to be a large fireball headed straight for the house.

"WATCH OUT!" Just as it was about to hit them, Germany dropped sister Britain and pushed both Denmark and Sweden down to the ground. What happened next, I won't give the details of for I don't want to scar the minds of any young children reading this story.

As the dust cleared, all of the Nordics stared in horror at the trail of destruction leading all the way to where that fire ball (that was actually a giant flaming boulder) had finally stopped right at the stairs. None of them dared to go over there, not even to check to see if maybe Germany lived. There was no chance.

Denmark let out a choked sob and began crying. Norway went over and began to comfort him as Sweden and Iceland went over to check on sister Britain. Sweden kneeled down next to the woman and began checking her pulse and stuff like that.

"Well?" Iceland asked expectantly, squatting down to get a closer look.

Sweden looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes, and slowly shook his head. Iceland's own eyes showed sadness and, with a sigh, he closed the woman's eyes. Paying more attention to her now, one could see the blood all over her face that had come from a horrible gash on her forehead.

The two Nordic countries got to their feet, Sweden surveying the amount of destruction. A lot of stuff that had been in the fire balls way had been burnt or crushed, which was a lot of stuff. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought to himself as he turned his head to look at Norway and Denmark. The larger country was rubbing his hand up and down the latter's back as he cried into his sweater. Norway raised his head, his eyes meeting Sweden's, a sad, horrified look in his eyes.

Suddenly Sweden's phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Sweden, thank god. Are you alright?_"

"Yes, well, no, well, I don't really know." Sweden started pacing, glad to hear Aaland's voice, "A fireball just came out of nowhere and destroyed most of our house and not to mention both Germany and sister Britain are dead an-"

"_Wait. Germany and sister Britain are dead?_"

"Yes. The fireball killed Germany and I think sister Britain was dead before they even got here."

"_Damn it._" Aaland was silent for a few minutes after that. It made Sweden worry.

"Aaland, what's wrong?" He asked.

"_Sweden, are you at the Nordic house?_"

"Yes, I am."

"_Are the others with you?_"

"The other Nordics? Yes, we're all here."

"_Ok, Sweden, I need you to do something for me. I need all of you to go to the bomb shelter, basement, or whatever you guys have, and wait for me. Can you do that?_"

"I believe that is in my capability."

"_Ok good, do that. I should be there in about half an hour._"

"Alright. Love-" the other country hung up, "you."

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Sweden looked around at the others. Everyone looked pretty shaken, even Finland who had dropped his knife and hadn't bothered to pick it up again. Waiting a few seconds, finally Sweden stood up tall and clapped his hands, to get everyone's attention.

"Ok Nordics, I'm sure we're all pretty scared by what happened just now. And Denmark, I'm sorry about Germany." Sweden said sympathetically as the small country raised his head up to look, "But right now, we need to do as Aaland says. And that is to go wait for him in the bomb shelter."

It was the mention of Aaland that snapped Finland out of his shocked state. The silent country reached down, grabbed his knife, jumped to his feet (he'd still been sitting), and started flailing it around angrily.

Sweden sighed. This was going to take a lot of patience and a lot of persuasion.

"Look Finland, I understand that you don't like Aaland, but right now, we need to do as he says." He said, turning to the angry country. Said country just seemed to grow even angrier and waved his knife around even more furiously.

"Finland, I don't have the time for this ok. Clearly something big is going on right. We know that both Germany and sister Britain are dead and why this all happened, we are currently in the dark about. Now Aaland probably has very valuable information on what's going on. So, unless you want to sit in here waiting for another strange unknowable attack, I suggest you just get over yourself and come to the bomb shelter."

Everyone blinked their eyes at the ferocity in Sweden's voice. He didn't actually yell or even raise his voice, but it sure got his point across. And it most certainly had its desired effect. Finally, Finland calmed down and stopped flailing the knife.

"Thank you Finland," Sweden said, taking a deep breath, "Now, if you guys don't mind, we should probably head to the bomb shelter."

**Me: OMG! Where did this come from?**

**Rain: Where did what come from?**

**Me: The sudden urge to write all of this stuff. And I already want to work on the next chapter.**

**Rain: Maybe your major writers block has ended.**

**Me: Maybe. Well peoples, please go and review this chapter please.**


End file.
